


what to get up to at hogwarts

by thejoshlersociety



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, No Glee Club, glee x harry potter, i’ve never wrote a fanfic before please don’t judge, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoshlersociety/pseuds/thejoshlersociety
Summary: it’s the glee kids... at hogwarts? stories and tales of the adventures that come upon them.[this is an au and i will be taking requests and prompts. please comment them and i will then tell you if they generally fit the story line. crackships are ok to request as long as there’s no straight washing]
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

put you’re requests here :)

\- no smut  
\- no straight washing  
\- no rape  
\- no extreme voilence  
\- no death


	2. Chapter 2

thought it might be useful if you guys knew all their houses

kurt o slytherin  
blaine o hufflepuff   
rachel o slytherin  
finn o gryffindor  
brittany o hufflepuff  
santana o slytherin  
quinn o ravenclaw  
tina o ravenclaw  
puck o gryffindor  
sam o hufflepuff  
mercedes o gryffindor  
mike o ravenclaw  
sebastian o slytherin   
artie o ravenclaw  
sue o head of slytherin  
will o head of gryffindor   
beiste o head of hufflepuff  
emma o head of ravenclaw  
figgins o head master


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Kurt and Blaine are making out in the library, behind the stacks, and a professor or someone with authority catches them and gives them detention?

the problem with being in different houses is kurt and blaine have to find secret places to have alone time. sometimes it was empty class rooms and other times it was a storage room at the far side of the school. today they had found a place at the back of library full of old books that no one used. 

“kurt are you sure no one comes back here?”

“honey, there is literal cobwebs on half the books. no ones been back here in ages.”

kurt pushed blaine onto the stacks carefully, minding that he didn’t knock off any off the books, and started kissing him slowly. the shorter boy wrapped his arms around the slytherin’s neck while known hands were placed on his hips. 

the hufflepuff moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, having waited for this makeout session for days. blaine couldn’t wait to go over to kurt’s home for winter break.

the next 10 minutes went on like this. teeth clashing, tongues licking, mouths locking. 

“what disgusting things are going on here?” 

kurt pulled away from blaine to see his head of house, professor sylvester, glaring at them from a couple metres away. 

“don’t say a word. you two are coming with me and will sit in detention until you have to go back to your common rooms. 10 points from hufflepuff.” she grabbed both blaine and kurt from the back of their jumpers and started pulling them out of the library.

“that’s not fair! what about slytherin?!” exclaimed the shorter boy.

“i make the rules here anderson, not you, so shut your gob.”

both of the boys were dragged all the way to professor sylvester’s classroom, a potion room that kurt was very familiar with. 

“you need to be back in commons in...” she looked at her watch, “30 minutes. stay silent until then and i will be watching.”

she made her way to the front of the classroom and sat at her desk, picking up the marking that she needed to finish.

kurt and blaine now needed to be extra careful where they makeout now that sue sylvester was watching out for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to mention that even tho it’s one shots, i do still want them to be along the same storyline. say if something major happens like a couple breaks up or someone gets pregnant, that will still be happening in the next one-shot, even if it’s not the main storyline.


End file.
